The present invention relates to an automobile anti-theft device, and, more particularly, to an automobile anti-theft device incorporated in a seat belt design for preventing operation of the car when the seat belt buckle is disengaged.
In recent years, automobiles have frequently been equipped with various alarms, cutoff switches and tracking devices in an attempt to deter car theft. With the ever increasing cost of new automobiles, the purchase of a car may represent a sizable expenditure. Combined with increasing crime rate in many major cities, the need for such deterrent devices is more important than ever.
Many of the anti-theft devices suggested by the prior art require that the alarm or cutoff system be selectively activated and deactivated by the user, by entering codes and the like, making their use, at times difficult. Accidental triggering of a sound alarm or initiation of engine cutoff by an anti-theft system thought to be correctly disabled by the user is commonplace.
A reliable, yet convenient and simple to operate, automobile anti-theft device would therefore be highly desirable.